Vanilla Lipgloss
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: Time to bring in the backup present. Dedicated to Kiowa. Merry Christmas. OliverLilly.


**-vanilla lipgloss-**

**loliver.**

**By Katie**

**a/n: Well, I've written next to no Loliver lately, so I figured that I'd make my last Christmas one-shot a Lollie! Yay:) I'm dedicating this one to Kiowa. She deserves it for being such an awesome reviewer!!**

_**Dedicated to Bandit's Girl**_

**disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, Christmas, Oliver Oken, Lilly Truscott, the term "Loliver"...I used to own some vanilla lipgloss, though:p**

-

"Ohhh, vanilla lipgloss...thanks, Ollie..." she smiled at me warmly.

But even me, Captain Oblivious, knows when she's fake smiling.

"You don't like it, do you?" I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I sort of had a feeling she wouldn't like it. Because I'm Oliver and she's Lilly, and she's my best friend...and also because I've been getting her vanilla-flavored lipgloss since we were 8 years old.

She's 17 now. 9 years worth of a vanilla lipgloss is an awful lot.

See, Lilly's been my girlfriend since we were 16. But we've been friends since...forever...

This is our last Christmas before next year. Next year, we'd be at different colleges in different states. We probably wouldn't even get to spend Christmas next year together.

Call me pessimistic, but it's the truth. Lilly has bigger dreams than me. She wants to run away to New York with Miley. I'd much rather stay right here in Malibu and go to a local college.

So I imagine she was sort of expecting a little more from me for Christmas this year. Not a little package of seven different varieties of vanilla lipgloss.

"Oliver, it's not that I don't, um, _like _it." her smile faltered slightly.

"Lils, you don't like it. Just put me out of my misery and say you hate it. Because I hate it myself." I laughed bitterly, staring down at the carpet.

"Okay, fine, I hate it." Lilly snapped, throwing the lipgloss to the side.

"...You could have at least lied." I mumbled incoherently.

"Oliver Oscar Oken, do you want the truth or a lie? MAKE UP YOUR MIND, YA DONUT!" she cried before storming out of the room and up the stairs.

I heard her bedroom door slam.

There had been a trace of some sort of emotion in her voice, though I couldn't pick out what.

Hm.

You know, there's actually a perfectly logical reason why I get her vanilla flavored lipgloss every year.

And it's because I, Oliver Oscar Oken, have absolutely no taste in jewelry. Or clothes. Or anything.

You might be thinking, "Well ask for some help, you sorry donut!"

And I tried that once. I brought Lilly and I's other best friend, Miley, with me once to help.

But everything Miley picked up seemed like something a girl would get her best girl friend (note the space).

Not something a guy would get his girlfriend.

I actually was smart and got a back-up present this year.

But I was too nervous to give it to her. Never mind the fact that this present cost wayyyy more then several tubes of lipgloss.

And then it hit me.

"Lilly?!" I called up the stairs.

No response.

"Lilly, I'm going home!"

I was, once again, greeted with silence. As I'd expected.

Lilly's pretty bull-headed. I blame it on Miley.

But I had no time to contemplate Lilly and Miley's bull-headedness. I was on a mission.

-

After two hours of wrapping the back-up present and getting up my nerve, I finally knocked on Lilly's front door.

"Oliver, come on in." Heather Truscott smiled, opening the door.

"Hi Ms. Truscott. Can I talk to Lilly?"

"...I dunno. I heard her up in her room a little while ago muttering something about 'Oliver' and 'vanilla lipgloss'..." Ms. Truscott bit her lip.

"I can fix that." I sighed as she opened up the door a little wider.

The trip up the stairs to Lilly's room seemed to take too long. Like I was going in slow-mo or something.

I knocked on Lilly's bedroom door lightly, hoping to God that she wouldn't slam the door in my face.

"Oliver." she whispered as she opened the door.

"Lilly, I...I need to give y-you so-something. That's not lipgloss, I swear." I stuttered.

I've got this stuttering habit when I'm nervous. Sort of like Jake Ryan's egomaniacal attitude when he's around celebrities.

Oh wait. He's always egomaniacal.

...Yeah, I feel really bad about saying that.

"Am I going to hate it?" she raised an eyebrow as she took the box from me.

"I don't think so." I smiled.

Lilly tore open the box, revealing a smaller velvet blue box.

"Oliver, is this...?" she gasped.

"Open it!" I urged her, smirking.

She opened the box slowly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! OLIVER OSCAR OKEN!!!! I LOVE YOU BEYOND LOVE!!!! EEEEEEEEEE!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!" Lilly screamed, throwing her arms around me, flailing around.

"So you like it?" I smiled, twirling her around in a circle.

"YES! I love it so much, Oliver. Just tell me. How in God's green Earth did you get enough money to get an exact _initialed_ replica of Joe Jonas's purity ring? How!" Lilly squealed, pressing kisses onto my cheek.

I groaned inwardly. A month of being Rico's manservant, that's how.

"You don't even want to know, Lils." I buried my face in her neck.

"You know what? It doesn't even matter. All that matters is that you didn't get me anymore vanilla lipgloss." Lilly giggle slipping the purity ring onto her finger.

And we just stood there for a second, drinking in each other's presence.

"Hey, Ollie, can I show you something?" Lilly smiled.

"...Lilly..." I said, a little scared by her tone.

She pulled me into her room and opened a the top drawer of her dresser.

Inside were 63 tubes of unopened lip gloss. 9 years worth of 7-pack lipglosses.

I gaped.

Lilly looked at me and smiled again.

"I'm allergic to vanilla lipgloss."

I couldn't have gotten her strawberry lipgloss, could I?

-

**So? I, personally, hate it. LOL, Kiowa, it's really not my best work!**

**Please no "so cute" reviews. You can review with "so cute", just tell me what you thought was "so cute" about it.**

**I thought it was sort of ironic how Lilly was allergic to vanilla lipgloss and never told Oliver. :p Poor Ollie!**


End file.
